1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front passenger seat air bag apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,835, for example, describes a related vehicle air bag apparatus that includes an inflator that supplies gas to an air bag, and a moving member that is arranged lined up with the inflator in the vertical direction of the vehicle, and that is able to release a tether provided on the air bag from a retained state.
However, when the inflator and the moving member are arranged lined up in the vertical direction of the vehicle, the dimension of the vehicle air bag apparatus in the vertical direction of the vehicle increases, and as a result, it may be difficult to mount the vehicle air bag apparatus to an instrument panel.